Eros
by litlolme32
Summary: Chloe gets her heart broken but gets the ultimate lesson in love from the source, Eros the God of Love. Total fluff written as a gift for a friend. Extreme M for adult content. Complete.


Discaimer: I own nothing, all characters are used for entertainment purposes only. This is strictly for entertainment. Written as a birthday present for one of my friends on LJ.

WARNING: Adult content, if you're not old enough you shouldn't be reading!

Eros

Chloe had thought she was over the museum assignments when she finally moved out of the basement of the daily planet. She scowled as she walked into the Passage of Time exhibit that was new from Greece. It was the story of all the Gods and their mythology. It had gotten rave reviews and it was a huge coup for the exhibit to end up in Metropolis. She was cruising through the exhibit when she saw what had stopped her dead in her tracks. Lois and Clark were cuddling in front of the statue of Poseidon. Clark turned before he heard Chloe's gasp. Her face was a look of abject horror. They had wanted to tell her together, but not like this. Chloe turned on her heel and ran out of the building…

00000000000

Eros was bored, reclining lazily on the chaise in his opulent home. It was an amazing feet for a god who was 6 ft3 of corded muscle. He was arrogant and always meddling in others affairs. He was also in desperate need of mischief a good intrigue to occupy his endless amount of time.

He elegantly waved his hand to search the cosmos for a good intrigue. Centuries, galaxies and dimensions passed and he nearly skipped over one until he heard it, the silent prayer of a heart that had NEVER known love. Curious he sat up and with a gesture he slightly expanded the view of the blond with the eyes as green as the emeralds in the palace at Olympus. He stretched out his arms expanding the picture and turned his hand as if adjusting a dial. The young woman was sitting on a blanket on the roof of a building looking at the stars, tears streaking down her face. He was troubled by her sadness. The small device in her lap made an annoying noise and she picked it up and held it to her delicate ear.

"Speak." She spoke tersely. "No Lois right now I am too pissed to forgive you. You knew how I felt about him, KNEW IT! And HE is no better. I've waited for years for him to see me, and he didn't he looked right at you and you two clicked. So of course I hurt. No, give me time….on a roof, looking at the stars, hoping for a falling one, to maybe have all my dreams come true." She hissed and then hung up the device. The errant god of Love smirked, shooting star, that was one he hadn't done before. He clapped his hands together and the room exploded in light, and he disappeared.

Chloe wiped her eyes on her coat sleeve. This was childish she was in her twenties and is waiting for a wishing star to make her heart stop hurting. She had loved Clark almost blindingly so. She did everything for him and protected his greatest secret and yet while she waited for him to grow into loving her he fell in love with her cousin. Life was proving that wasn't only not fair, it blew the big one with a ten pound stick of dynamite. When was it her turn to be seen and loved and given passion? She had passion for the paper and fighting for the little guy but what about the hot, sweaty, toe curling, passion that would leave her breathless. The newspaper couldn't do that. She sighed, and thought maybe it was time to start collecting cats. She looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star, she gasped and closed her eyes and wished her hearts desire.

000000

He felt the wish as sure as she had put her hands on him and raked her nails down his body. He had never reacted so strongly to a mortal, ever, and granting her this wish would truly be his pleasure.

00000000

Chloe opened her eyes not at all surprised that her wish didn't come true. Stupid wishes. She sighed, wiped her eyes again and stood. She resigned herself to go to the humane society in the morning to start her cat collection. Chloe scooped up her blanket and shook her head; it was time to head home.

000000000

Chloe entered her condo not bothering to turn on the lights. She used the dark as a salve to ease her lonely heart. She dropped all over her stuff off on her sofa, and moped her way to her bed room.

0000000

Eros stood in the dark halfway in her reality. He was saddened by her sadness. This sprite of a woman, and he had known many sprites was sad beyond measure. He smirked with pride on how he the God of Love was going to open her eyes to the passion she had never felt.

00000000

Chloe entered her bathroom and turned on her light, she shed her clothes slipping on her sleep shorts and tank top. She brushed her teeth and turned to leave when she saw a shadow move across the room. She panicked

"Whoever you are, I have a gun." She shouted, not sure why she thought a person was in her bed room. She paused then heard what only could be described as arrogant laughter. "Who are you, what do you want from me?"

"Chloe Sullivan, I am about to make your most hidden desire come true." Chloe gasped as the voice. It carried arrogance. It was deep and like liquid warmth as it slid down her spine.

"W-w-who are you? What do you want? I only have to scream and the strongest man on the planet will be here in a minute."

"Why don't you turn on the light and see who it is you're facing before you call for reinforcements." He challenged. "And no harm will come to you. I would be struck down by the powers that be if I were to harm a hair on your head."

Chloe gasped, "How did you know?"

"What you were thinking? Childs play any fledgling god can do that."

"Sorry?"

"Turn on the light Chloe, I dare you." The arrogant voice challenged. Licking her lips Chloe slowly reached for the light switch and when it came on she gasped at the sight. Sprawled across her bed was the most awe inspiring naked man she had ever seen. From toes to the spiky blond hair on his head he was perfection. Her mouth was instantly dry.

"W-w-who," Chloe stammered, blushing from head to foot.

He rolled onto his side head resting on his upturned palm. "I am Eros, the god of Love, and I am here to excite your….passions." he spoke solemnly. Chloe stared at him for a moment than burst into laughter.

"Oh please," she spoke walked to her phone on the dresser. "God of Love," she mimicked his tone. She tossed a blanket at him while she picked up the phone to dial 9-1-1. "They should be coming to collect you and take you back to Belle Reeve shortly." She spoke still laughing as she dialed the number. Eros was stunned, she didn't believe him, and she thought he was an escapee from the psyche ward. Oh he would never live that down on Olympus and that would not do at all.

"In all my existence I have NEVER been laughed at." He spoke and flicked his finger and her phone disappeared. Chloe gasped and turned to face the naked man on her bed.

"How…how…" she spoke.

He grinned and sat up legs splayed on the bed. He snapped his fingers and was completely dressed in jeans, shoes and a tight t-shirt. He moved off the bed and stalked towards her. "I believe a lesson is in order before we get to the fun part." He grinned. Chloe shook her head. He extended a hand to her. "Come now," he spoke softly.

"I can't," she spoke looking down at herself. "I'm dressed for bed."

He shook his head, "Not by my standards." He smirked and snapped his fingers and she was in a little black dress, righteous heels and her hair was elegantly done. "But now you are dressed to go out." He spoke holding his hand out to her. "Come now, this will give you the answers you seek and then I can get down to business and showing you what real, sweaty, toe curling passion is. That is what you desire, isn't it Chloe?" he smirked. She looked at his hand again and slowly reached for it. When she touched him, he instantly laced his fingers with hers; pulled her into his chest and then they disappeared in a blink.

000000

They appeared in the exhibit at the museum. Chloe clung to him like his t-shirt and he was struck at the exquisite gentleness of the body against his. "It's alright, we're here." He spoke looking down at her. Chloe looked up and into the milk chocolate depths of his gaze and she felt the room temperature rise.

"Where are we?" she asked as she pulled away from him. She looked around and gasped, she was in the Eros exhibit. She looked at the images on the wall then turned to face him and then looked again at the pictures.

"Not the greatest likeness I've ever seen but it's passable." He shrugged.

"What happened to the wings?" she asked cocking her head at him. He shook his head, his t-shirt disappeared and he turned his back to show her the tattoos near his shoulder blades. His t-shirt reappeared and he turned to face her with an 'are you satisfied?' look on his face she just shrugged and turned her head back to reading.

"Yyou…you're a…"

"Myth? Tall tale, legend? They are all great words to me, easily stroking my ego." He spoke. Chloe turned as his voice got closer, he was stalking toward her. She backed up away from him.

"How is this possible?" She spoke and turned to read about his legend. He watched her soak it all in and watched as a subtle hue of pink tinged her skin when she got to the more descriptive parts of his legend

"But I'm mortal….and you and Psyche….I."

"She and I were over millennia ago. We've moved on and as for why you? Gods and goddesses grow bored without intrigue. I was searching the cosmos for something to do and I found you. I have never met a soul that hasn't known some passion, your wish called to me. I intend to show you the true meaning of the word." He grinned.

"You are THE god?" she asked.

"Would it help you if I looked more like this" he asked and snapped his fingers and was in a toga, with a half circlet crown of olive leaves adorning his head. Chloe gasped. "For the record, I have not EVER adorned a diaper and carried a tiny bow with heart arrows." He spoke and held up a hand and bow and quiver of arrows appeared. "Full size." His smirk changed to something dark and seductive. "Just like me." Chloe's blush deepened. "Now," he spoke tossing the bow and arrows into the air and they disappeared. "About your wish." He stalked toward her on bare feet. "The truest way to know passion is through seduction, an art form that has certainly lost its meaning here in this dimension."

She looked up into his eyes so completely confused. "What? He asked.

"IF you are who you say you are and are What you say you are, then why me?"

"I AM who I say I am and WHAT I say I am and I chose you for two very simple reasons. 1) Every woman should know passion the type that you seek and 2) It honestly was your eyes." Chloe blushed again. "Now, I want to teach you what true passion is." He closed his eyes and in a blink they were back in her condo, seated on her sofa.

"I must be losing my mind." Chloe spoke shaking her head. "I need a damn vacation."

"You're not crazy Chloe. How else can I prove it to you beside us popping in and out of the museum. How can I get you to believe I am in fact Eros, the God of Love."

"Pffft, any meta human can do what you did, what could a God do that they can't?" she challenged. He grinned to himself.

"A demonstration of my power? I can do this." He moved from the couch to stand. Any Meta can do simple parlor tricks, but can a Meta do this?" he asked. He snapped his fingers and her couch was sitting on a pristine beach, the sky a clear blue and there were two suns in the sky. She looked around. She stood and her toes sunk into the warm sand.

"Where are we? How do I know you just didn't pull this from some science fiction book?"

"This is the sandy beach off the coast of a planet in a galaxy yet to be discovered by your modern science. It is inhabited by sea dwellers." He flicked his hand and her front door appeared. "Go and open your door." He spoke. Chloe went to her door and looked out into the hall and gasped then looked behind her. Sand then there was the normal hall.

"So you really are?"

"Eros? A god? Why yes I am pleased to make your acquaintance." he smirked arrogantly.

She looked at him with a scrunched up face.

"What?"

"Why are you being nice to me? I thought Gods were supposed to be arrogant and contrite."

"Oh believe me I am not lacking in arrogance, but what I heard in your wish and see in you, saddened me. Passion should be known and shared, that my dear is why I am here." He waved his hand and they were again in her normal living room, but Chloe had sand in between her toes.

"What do you mean see in me?"

He directed her to sit and sat down right next to her turning slightly to face her. "I see a light just waiting to be shone to the world. You have so much you are capable of, but you keep it tightly hidden. If you dared to let other people see it you would be surprised what the world would start offering you." He took her hands in his "And passion it's nearly criminal that you haven't experienced what you seek." He brought her hands to his mouth for a kiss and the first contact had them both gasp. He was a god, he no real use for mortals but the feel of her skin against his lips resonated within him. "So I'm starting you with seduction." He then pulled her onto his lap. "And the start of seduction is with the kiss." He brushed his lips across her forehead and then to each cheek.

"These kisses are of affection, they say I care for you, and you mean something to me." He grinned. "It's when you start adding lips, teeth, and tongue that the meaning changes." He leaned and nuzzled her cheek, then began to nip at her lobe with his lips. "With the lips it says, I desire you, to tease, taste and work on taking ownership." He spoke just kissing along her jaw line then back to her ear, he then played with the whorl with his tongue using his lips to tease along the way. "With the tongue it's a demonstration and an invitation for other…hot…wet…things." He purred. Goose flesh slid down Chloe's body all the way to her toes. Her breathing was becoming more ragged.

"And when you add to the teeth to the mix?" he spoke nipping her lobe. "It's a prelude to a claiming, to warn that you can and will be taken in the most sensual and basic way possible." He spoke and kissed again down her jaw over her chin to the other ear. "And that's just the appetizer, when you get the focus on the mouth, then the mouth is where your next temptation begins." He stared at her, her eyes were hooded, and her mouth was slightly open and her lips were dry. She licked them and that was all the invitation he needed. "Same principles apply…..with the mouth." He then seductively attacked her like he had done to her ears. She had no idea that a kiss to the ear could be so erotic. All thought left her when his tongue slid into her mouth like a leviathan in the sea and he conquered her in just a blink of an eye. He pulled back resting his forehead against hers. "Now, it's your turn." He spoke gravelly. Chloe smirked and turned so that she was straddling his lap. Then took her turn at tasting him and if she never tasted another thing in her entire life she would be grateful for the memory of the taste of his skin. It was earthy, with just a hint of exotic spice and she wanted to devour him; to be sated with his taste alone. His hands slid to her hips to keep them bother steady. When she finished plundering his mouth, each fought to catch their breath, forehead resting against each other.

"How was that?" she spoke smiling at him.

"Not bad at all." He grinned, his cheeks flushed with the look of one thoroughly kissed. "In fact, I say it would rank as the best I've ever had." Chloe blushed furiously. "No need to be embarrassed." He whispered. He wanted her to not ever be embarrassed. Her kiss had infact been more than the best he had, it was the bar to which all others would be measured. The power that she took in kissing him was as nearly as arousing as her alone. She tasted of coffee and chocolate and her skin was like sunshine on his errant soul. There should be no feeling for this woman, but all he could do was feel, and it scared him.

"I have a lot to teach you," he purred. "It doesn't have to be in one night." He kissed her gently, their eyes locked. "I must go, but I will be back."

She shook her head, "You think I can sleep after that?" she grinned.

"You will, I promise." He held her gaze to his with his index finger. "Try showing the rest of the world the light I see showing brightly inside you, good night Chloe." He spoke. He gave her one last and lingering kiss then in a blink disappeared. Chloe was left kneeling on her couch, stunned and feeling lost. She just made out with THE god of love. She yawned and went back to her bedroom. Her sleep shorts and tank were folded neatly on the bed. She changed again then crawled into bed, and after getting her pillow just right she fell into a deep sleep.

00000

He entered his sleeping chamber to find Psyche waiting for him in his lounger. "Well, well, well where have you been?"

"Not now 'Che, I don't have the time or patience for you."

"It's a shame; your brother said you went to the mortal realm, what in Zeus' name for?"

"Again I don't have time for you and I really have no interest in talking to you. You lost that privilege ages ago." He scowled at her. "Be gone and only with permission do you enter here again." He spoke and in an instant she was gone. He shook his head and went to his bed and flopped onto it. He guaranteed Chloe sleep; it would not be so easy for him.

000000

Chloe floated through the next day as if on a cloud. She was smiling and friendly to people without a second thought. She had never had such glorious day. In those free moments she thought about the kiss she shared with Eros and it made her smile bigger. She still managed to avoid Lois and Clark, which made her smile even more because that just hurt too much. When her day ended she glided home, not knowing how her evening would turn out.

000000000

Chloe opened her door and entered then actually stopped to look around, her living room furniture was gone, and the only thing in its place was a large yoga mat.

"The next step in seduction is touch." That voice spoke from behind her. She turned and gaped, standing in only yoga shorts; he was just simply…. noticed that he had heart tattoos over each wrist. "Now, do you want to review last night's lesson or just get into the next?" he grinned. Chloe sighed and dropped her stuff at her feet. He stepped toward her pulling her into his personal space. He then cupped her face in his hands and reverently kissed her with teeth, lips and tongue. Chloe tried to rest a hand on his chest but he let go of one side of her face to hold her wrist at her side. When she had been thoroughly kissed, he pulled back. "Uh, uh, uh, no touching until later. There is attire for tonight's lesson on your bed, get changed, don't keep me waiting." He purred and let her go. Chloe walked away in a complete and total daze.

0000000000

Chloe entered the living room and gasped when she saw him in a back bend. That did the most exquisite things to his body.

"See something you like?" he spoke up righting himself. Chloe couldn't answer her mouth was as dry as a desert. He chuckled and stood and went to her. "You learned that kissing can start you down the path to seduction another however is ….touch." he spoke invading Chloe's space. She was dwarfed in his presence and he saw her shiver. "Touch is the way to awaken your senses, like the kiss. It's not just blatant touching, there is the caress," he spoke running the back of his hand across her cheek which had her sucking in a deep breath and closing her eyes at the same time. "That says simply-beloved." He purred. Chloe bit her lower lip with the sensation of his hand on her face. "You still with me?" she nodded. "One handed or two," he spoke then cupping her face in his hands and gently moving his thumbs to caress. "This states protection, celebration, or simply that I see you moment when all facades are gone and the true self is revealed." He leaned and brushed his lips over hers. "Add a kiss and the promise of desire is stoked from just a tiny flame to a bigger fire."

He pulled back and took her hand in his and pulled her to the yoga mat. His hand in hers brought a smile to his face; it was dainty, delicate, and mortal. Her frailty made the protective God in him take notice and he wanted nothing but her safety. It brought him back to her lesson. "The joining of two hands is also another step in seduction." He smiled at her as she could only just watch and listen. "Interlaced fingers, is home, security, a lending of strength. A hand held by one or the other, is giving the strength of one to the other. Hooking one finger, is absolute trust, knowing what without having to hold the entire hand, that you are given the timeless gift of faith." He whispered and Chloe sighed. "As gentle as caresses and hand holding can be in the fine art of seduction, they can also be denizens of lust and sensuality." Chloe took in and let out a deep breath. "You okay?" he whispered next to her ear. She nodded. "Good." He grinned. "One of the things that I have discovered over the ages is the erotic-ness of a message." He spoke putting his hands in her hair and messaging her scalp, slowly with deft fingers. "A scalp message can be soothing and relaxing and having the body relaxed makes you more susceptible to seduction and passion." Chloe moaned as he worked his magic fingers into her scalp and down toward her neck. "Sometimes," he spoke sliding his hands gently down her back and to underneath her arms and raised them so they were out stretched, "Even just skimming, gives the promise of something….wicked." he spoke as he skimmed his hands over the tops of her arms, watching the goose flesh racing across her skin.

"I've never….no guy has…."

"Taken the time to give you passion and pleasure? That is truly the greatest crime of all. You, my little sprite, deserve all of it. Your body was made to be pleasured as often as possible." Chloe lowered her head and he heard her sniff. By Zeus she was crying. He turned her around slowly and raised her gaze to his.

"It takes the God of Love to tell me that, not a normal guy, which makes me feel like I'm some special hard up case." She frowned.

"No what it means it that it took the astuteness of a God to see what the mortal men of this earth are too blind to recognize."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"No, little one, what I heard is that you are so profoundly special that you could only attract someone of my caliber." Chloe blushed and he wiped her tears away. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, nothing at all. Trust me I am THE god of Love. I know of what I speak."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"You are most certainly welcome." He smiled. "Now touching isn't only with the hands. What I have learned is that Yoga can be just as sensuous as it is good for the body and soul." He knelt down and pulled her to kneel in front of him. "Bodies touching in the right places, with just the right amount of pressure can leave you warm in places that you may blush to think about." He purred. In the next 30 minutes he had Chloe so worked up she thought all he had to do was say her name and she would come like she had never before. She lay on her back, trying to catch her breath. He was lying on his side, staring and he was unabashedly aroused.

"Like my other lesson, do I get to practice what I learned?" she asked.

"See it once do it once." He smirked. He sat up and Chloe did as well as she began to recite her lesson.

Chloe touched, skimmed, caressed, and was feeling innately feminine. Starting with his back, she moved to his front and took to her task with a single minded focus. She was getting into the groove when he grabbed her wrists in his hands. "What?" she asked nervous, "Am I doing something wrong?" she squeaked.

"NO," he growled. "Far from it." He spoke looking down at his arousal. Chloe followed his gaze and blushed furiously. "I know you have had sex."

Chloe gasped and pulled away from him and stood up. "How? I mean.. I.."

"Don't be embarrassed, from your reaction it wasn't great, and again I am embarrassed for the men in this world. Your pleasure comes before all else." He spoke standing behind her and resting his hands on her shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation." She frowned.

"Who better to have it with than me?"

"Let me guess, he was in a hurry and rushed to meet his ….end than to see to your needs?"

Chloe covered her face with her hands. "I thought I did something wrong."

"Nonsense, there is no wrong in love making only the lack of performance and from what I've experienced with you there is no lacking in that area from you. He was a dimwitted oaf to not do it any better for you."

"Really?"

"Sweet heart as an expert in the field, yes." She turned to face him and then wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you." She spoke. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her giving her comfort. It was oddly familiar and comfortable a chunk of ice from his detached heart melted away, and he knew if he stayed longer he would be in trouble.

"Now," he spoke. "Comes the matter of trust." He spoke and she pulled back to look up at him. "You have been kissed, touched, seduced; it's the prelude to the sex."

"Are you suggesting…I mean that we…. I ….wow." she spoke pulling back.

"Be easy Chloe." He spoke. "I am a god, not an animal. It would be no good to show you the prelude to passion and then expect us to just get it on on the floor to prove a point. I do have class." Chloe just shook her head and paced the length of the room getting distance from him.

He felt the call from his home, a hum that was just this side of annoying. "Look, Chloe, I have to go." He spoke and she turned sharply with a frown on her face.

"No its not you. I have things that I must attend to." He moved toward her. "I will be back when I can." He smiled. "But for tonight, do me a favor. Get dressed up, and go to dinner, read a book at the table, but shine, your light is brilliant. When I return I would like to take you out to show you what it means to be cherished."

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I am. There is no pretense with me, I see you Chloe." She bit her lip and scrunched up her face in contemplation.

"If you see me will you let me see you?" she asked.

"Go out tonight and then go out with me when I get back and I will show you who and what I truly am." He smiled. The hum got more insistent. "Now I have to go." He spoke and leaned and kissed her gently and in a blink disappeared.

0000000000

Eros appeared in the temple of Ares, his father. He shook his head. He knew that Gods couldn't help meddling in the affairs of others but for once could he just be left alone.

The walls and floor rattled as his father made an entrance.

"You summoned?" Eros growled.

"Easy, I was cornered by Psyche and she had a lot to say. Something about you in the mortal realm and that you banned her from your home?"

"Yes, I have been in the mortal realm and have been having an interaction with a mortal, so what?" he spoke knowing he sounded like an impudent child.

"Easy son," Ares smiled. "Tell me about her." He asked.

Eros looked at his father oddly. "Sorry?" he asked.

"The woman that has captured your attention, what is she like?"

"You mean you aren't going to order me away from the realm or to leave the mortal alone?"

"No, I won't." He waved his hands and two chairs appeared. His father directed him to sit. Eros did as did Ares. "All on Olympus know how hard your split with Psyche was. She broke your immortal heart. If this mortal, has YOU enjoying life more than you have then who am I to deny you that. It takes an exceptional woman to endear to a God or for a God to reciprocate."

"But she's human and suffers from human frailties."

"Son, if she's worth holding on too, then I personally would grant you anything you want to make this last."

"Really?" Eros asked.

"Yes," he smiled at his son. "The love of a good woman is what a man needs; even gods could use the balance."

"I've known her less than a full day."

"You are the God of Love…." His father pointed out.

"I know." He shook his head.

"And son I will keep Psyche out of your hair. It's the fragileness of a new relationship that needs to be protected, treat her well, love her well, if she in fact is the one for you."

"Thanks Dad."

"So tell me about her." He asked again.

"Well, she's…" he started and spoke endearingly about the sprite that had never known the passion of a lover or if he was truly honest love.

"Then who better to heal her then you." He smiled. Eros shook his head. "Go now, see to her. I have your back up here."

"Thank you." Eros spoke and in a breath he was gone.

00000000

Chloe stood in front of her full length mirror staring at the reflection trying to make sense of what she saw. She was in a red, spaghetti strap cocktail dress, hair down, light elegant makeup and a thin gold chain. She looked.

"Beautiful." Eros spoke from behind her causing her to gasp. She turned to see him, in a cut suit and red tie and she hoped she wasn't drooling. "Absolutely beautiful." He smiled. He snapped his fingers and a bouquet of red tulips appeared in his hand. "For you." He grinned.

"Thank you." She smiled bringing the flowers to her nose to inhale the scent. "I thought you weren't coming back tonight."

"I wasn't sure, turns out I am available."

"Well."

"Yes, well, I want to show you how the whole picture should fit together."

"Really?" she blushed.

"Of course." He replied.

"Well let me just get some shoes." She smirked. He snapped his fingers and in a second she had the most awesome pair of strappy heels on her feet. "Oh you are good."

"I know." He winked. "Now, come we have a reservation Jat 'ona." He spoke matter of factly.

"That swanky restaurant up town? It takes months to get a table."

"Months for other people, not me." He grinned. He snapped his fingers again and had Chloe's flowers in a vase. She smiled and set them down. "Now, come, let us away." He grinned. He twined her arm in his and escorted her out of the condo.

00000000

The limo ride to the restaurant was impressive, if Chloe had been truly paying attention she would have seen the vanity plate said, PGSUS. The restaurant was divine and she had the best conversation with the god. He was charming, witty, and insightful. He challenged her and she gave it right back to him. He then took her to Olympus, a night club on the upper east side of town. They got a preferred table and sat down. It was a jazz club, and there was a live band playing.

"I've always wanted to come here." Chloe smiled.

"Glad I can oblige." He smiled. A waiter came and Eros waited for Chloe to order what she wanted. He then ordered his drink.

"So I have a question for you." She spoke playing with her napkin.

"Be my guest." He replied.

"In doing what you do, I mean do you ever get like time off?"

"From love? No absolutely not. I am always aware of what's going on around me to add my touches as needed. Like." He spoke looking around the club and saw a young lady, a lonely heart sitting at the bar. "Her." He pointed her out. "At the bar." Chloe turned her head to see what he saw. "She is a lonely heart and all but given up on love." Chloe blushed and turned away. "Chloe, I meant no disrespect to you. It's a shame how your heart has been neglected when it has so much love to give." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You want to know, I want to show you." he grinned. "The bartender has been watching her all night, he is infatuated but incredibly shy." He smirked. HE looked at Chloe then winked. He then pulled back the cuff of his shirt sleeve to expose a heart tattoo. He then rubbed it in a circular motion and closed his eyes. In a second, the girl jumped as if shocked by something and knocked her drink over. The bar tender came over to help her and their hands brushed. They both blushed.

"Ohhh that was so smooth." She smiled in wonder.

"Sometimes it's all in the little things." He grinned. Their drinks arrived and they again enjoyed great conversation. He then asked her to dance. He escorted her to the dance floor. He pulled her tight into his body and they began to sway to the music. "Now, back to your lessons." He purred in her ear.

"To get the full effect of your teachings, you can experience the kissing and touching in a variety of combinations, guaranteed to enhance your pleasure." He spoke and kissed her cheek. She sighed into his embrace and just enjoyed the dance. He slid a hand down her back and felt her shiver. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid to fail my final." She teased pulling back to look up at him.

"Nothing to fear, Chloe, not from me." he whispered as they kept on dancing. It was a few hours later and several drinks later that they headed back to her condo. In the limo ride back Chloe got very quiet.

"I had a nice time tonight." She spoke softly.

"Just nice?" he chuckled, "I must be losing my touch."

Chloe laughed and turned to face him. "Its not that." She sighed.

"Ahhh, I see."

"When you lost your virginity, did he..." Chloe blushed furiously and pulled and he could feel her retreat into herself. "Chloe, I am the god of love. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. What I want to know is where did he convince you to give in to him at."

"As cliché as it was, it was after prom, he said he loved me, we were in his classic charger."

"A lady is meant to be loved in luxury." He smirked. "I can give you that if you trust me." He spoke flatly. "Do you Chloe? Do you trust me?"

"As crazy as the last 24 hours have been, yes Eros, I trust you." He leaned and kissed her softly.

"Good, then set aside your fears of not being good enough, because I know that what will happen tonight could be life changing." He grinned.

When the limo pulled up to the building Eros exited before Chloe and turned to extend a hand to her. He helped her out of the car and then he hooked his index finger with hers and gently paddled the connected hands between them. She stood in front of her door with her back resting against it , key in hand. Eros had her face cupped in his hands and was conquering her mouth in a kiss that could have set off the fire sprinklers. When he was done, he easily slipped the key from her hand and unlocked her door for her. Her eyes were glazed and he was positively enthralled with her kiss swollen lips. "You ready, sweet heart?" he whispered. Chloe could only nod. He smiled and scooped her up and carried her into her condo. The living room was gone and she had just one big opulent bed room, draped in reds and burgundies and there were candles lit everywhere.

He set Chloe down so she could take it all in. "Wow." She spoke. "This is amazing." She purred.

"No little one, you are." He smiled. She turned to see him loosening his tie. "Were you serious about seeing me, as I am?" he whispered. Chloe saw something flash in his eyes, was it uncertainty? Fear? She nodded. He smiled and snapped his fingers and was in nothing but boxer briefs. He moved to her then turned his back to her. "Touch the tattoo's Chloe." He whispered. She reached with both hands and began to massage his shoulders then began to trace the outline of the ink.

He closed his eyes and groaned. Her delicate hands on his skin set him on fire. He reached over his shoulder to halt her fingers and kissed the tips he could reach. He then turned around and sighed. He rubbed his wrists together and closed his eyes and in a moment he just became…more. His wings were large and full, his skin seemed go glow from within. His eyes were a richer shade of chocolate and he wore a wreath of olive leaves on his head. Chloe could only stare, and he felt utterly exposed.

"You are so…..wow." she whispered. She was in the presence of Eros, God of Love. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Wow I can handle." He smiled shyly.

"Can I ….touch them?" she spoke of his wings. He bit his lower lip and nodded. He turned his back as she took her touching lessons to a whole different level. Eros tried reciting the name of every god on Olympus while she touched his wings. It was as if she was stroking him intimately and cupping him. He was certain he was running out of blood to his brain. He turned and his wings disappeared and her hands rested on his chest, his face flushed with need.

"Are you sure?" she whispered. He slid her hand under his down to the evidence of his arousal.

"As certain as my home on Olympus, let me show you the passion of your heart's desire. Chloe nodded. He smirked and scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

He set her down gently and Chloe gasped at the opulence. "Wow," she whispered again.

"Glad you like it, it's a cloud." He whispered. He then took to the first lesson he taught her like a drowning man. His kisses were an erotic and suggestive mix of teeth, tongue and lips. Chloe was on sensory overload. When he began to nuzzle her neck and caress her over her dress she thought she died and went to heaven. He very delicately with his teeth tugged the straps of her dress off his shoulders and down her body. He then kissed from her shoulder to her neck on both sides. He looked down at her and her eyes were shut in pure bliss.

He glanced down her body to admire her. She had beautiful curves and the strapless bra she wore only enhanced them.

"By Zeus you are beautiful," he whispered as he began to nuzzle her chin then kiss his way down the length of her neck and down her chest then across the swell of her breasts.

"Ohhhhmyyyy," Chloe purred. He added the caress and again the lips, and tongue and with one final sweep of tongue, Chloe shattered underneath him. When she was done riding the wave of her release, she looked up at him watching her and blushed furiously. "Ohh, god, I'm sorry, I…."

"Shhhhh," he whispered to her and hand resting on her hip the other caressing her cheek. "The most flattering gift to be given is the release that is the surprise, you are trusting, relaxed and I'm honored for the privilege." He smiled.

"But I ….."

"Was that your first?"

"Like that, I mean... I have a B.o.B" she blushed again.

"Oh sweet after tonight you may never use that device again." He spoke smugly. He kissed her trying to assuage her fear. It didn't take long for her to take an active role in the kiss. She sighed into the tenderness of it all.

He snapped his fingers to rid her of the shoes, and then slowly and deftly divested her of her dress. He then unhooked the front clasp of her bra and began a whole new lesson on caressing. When she came for the second time with the caresses to her breasts she blushed even further. Eros only wore a smug smile as he began to kiss even further down her body. He slid her panties down her legs with is teeth, then he pulled them off the rest of the way and tossed them aside, he then laved her with hot kisses, licking, sucking, nipping that had her come so hard she nearly bucked him off the bed. So lost and hot and needy she looked into the smug face and pleaded,

"Please, Eros, please be inside me and show me what that is truly supposed to be like." He stretched the length of her body and kissed the tip of her nose reverently.

"In my very long life, I have never been asked in such a sweet way. You Chloe Sullivan are a treasure I will hold dear for the rest of my days." He kissed her tenderly and waved his hand slightly to lose his briefs. Chloe sighed into his kiss feeling the hardness of him rest against her belly. He moved away from her only to sit up. He then pulled her into a seated position putting her thighs over his. He then again took her body to very nearly another orgasm when he very swiftly entered her moist heat.

He moaned and leaned resting his head on her shoulder. He then pulled her tighter into his body fully sheathing himself in her. "By Olympus." He groaned. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and began to nibble. That was all the encouragement he needed as they began to move in the timeless dance. He would take Chloe to the edge and pull back, several times, their bodies were sweat soaked and his body was so taught with tension he could have been knocked over with a feather. He reached to cup her breast and tease a peaked nipple which sent her careening over the edge which dragged him with such force he very nearly passed out from it.

0000000

Chloe had to be dead, that was all she could think of. She was boneless and utterly spent. She felt a warm kiss to her forehead and opened her eyes to meet the gaze of the God of Love.

"And that Kardia mou is how your first time should have been." He gently slipped from her and moved them so they could rest on the pillows. He waved a hand and they were covered with a light blanket. He wrapped her in cradle of his arms and they fell asleep.

00000000

boom boom boom "Chloe are you in there?" Lois shouted. Chloe was dreaming a wonderful dream and rolled over to see the gloriously naked god next to her.

Boom boom boom "If you are in there and don't open this door now, I will use the key and in whatever…." With a silent snap, there was silence. Chloe looked over at Eros who was yawning and stretching.

"That your cousin?"

"What did you do?"

"Sound proofed your door." He grinned.

"She is relentless. She won't go away."'

"Well then Kardia mou I will leave you to your family." He smirked and kissed her gently.

"But?"

"No buts, I will be around." He winked. "Here," he spoke and a linked heart bracelet appeared on her right wrist. "I will always be with you." He grinned. "And I will be back. You can't get rid of me that easily." He grinned. He looked at the door knob it was starting to turn. "I will see you soon." He snapped his fingers and he and the opulent bedroom were gone. Chloe was on her couch and in her bathrobe.

Lois entered like a bull in a china shop. "Stop avoiding me and talk to me already."

"What do you want me to say? You two broke my heart and it needs time to heal."

"Chloe."

"No Lois you listen. I'm not the type of girl a guy should grow to love, I should just be loved. But I loved Clark for a long time, and I can't shake the thought that you two betrayed me. I know it's not rational but it is what it is. I am learning a lot but I need time. Give me room to breathe."

"But cupcake."

"You push me Lois and you lose me forever." She spoke plainly. Lois nodded.

"I'm sorry Chloe, more than you could know." She spoke and left closing the door behind her. Chloe just sat on her sofa and cried, for the loss of Clark, the betrayal of her cousin and the fact that she had just fallen head of heels for a god who was the top of impossible romances.

00000

Ares watched from the between. He saw the grief on the woman's face and could feel the love for his son. He smiled, he would help his son fight for her, for the love of a mortal and a god was seldom an easy path.

000000000

Eros sat in his soaking tub smiling at the memory of Chloe. He closed his eyes then opened them to see Psyche standing naked in the room.

"Psyche…" he growled.

"Oh come on you banned me from your bed chamber not your palace." She smirked.

"You and I have been over for some time now why now?"

"A mortal really?" she frowned sticking her toe in the water.

"Psyche." He growled again.

"What does she have that I don't?"

"The long or the short list." He was now thoroughly pissed.

"Leave!" he ordered and the walls and floor shook.

"NO!"

He clapped his hands and the pool disappeared and he stood before her in an expensive looking robe.

"You don't want a war with me Psyche." He hissed his body glowing with rage.

"But I…"

"I believe he said go away." Ares spoke and thunder rumbled overhead.

"Dad."

"Don't worry son, she won't challenge me will you?" he spoke arching an eye brow at her. Psyche shook her head. "Good and so you know his mortal is under my protection, anything happens to her, then I will personally take offense and then you will have to deal with his mother, you understand?" Psyche didn't even blink. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he shouted. The goddess nodded. "Good then why don't you go and spend some time in your temple and think about your issues." He spoke and tossed a hand over his shoulder and she disappeared.

"Thank you." Eros spoke.

"No need, she really did just piss me off." He grinned.

"Now about this mortal." He smirked.

"She saw me dad, and without hesitation she touched my wings."

"Well," he smiled. "I will be sure to pass on to your mother to be ready to have a wedding."

"It's only been nearly 36 hours,"

"And a romance not by your hand is a little."

"Scary." He smiled.

"Then share with her, woo her. Win her heart in the custom of her time. Show her your worst and I bet she will give you her best."

"Thank you and could you maybe not tell mom?"

"Foolish boy I don't keep secrets from your mother. But I can keep her from popping the girl to her temple to interrogate her."

"Thanks dad."

"Don't thank me, just love her well."

"Absolutely." He spoke and he turned and went into his sleep chamber to plan, leaving his dad standing with a cat eat canary look on his face.

**Epilogue**

Eros wooed Chloe with a vengeance. He took her on dates, trips, and a weekend in his palace. She got over the loss of Clark and his betrayal with Lois. They again became the unstoppable 3 of friends.

Chloe introduced Eros to them with a very human name, he became Oliver. Chloe wasn't worried anymore about being the kind of girl a guy had to grow to love. She was dating love, the god of love to be exact and he loved her unfailingly and unequivocally.

She knew that they had large hills to climb, his being immortal and her not. But to him there was no need to worry he showed her that he could age with her if she so desired or she could age with him by way of the gift of the gods nectar from his father. A bridge she knew they would cross eventually, but day to day, she loved him, Eros, the god of love who showed her how to.


End file.
